Guan Yu
Guan Yu's relationship name is Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. Control *Guan Yu is affiliated with the crescent blade in this appearance. His EX Attack and musous remain unchanged in this installment. *EX Attack: Triangle, Triangle: Gestures his weapon forward in front of himself and is surrounded in a fiery aura that guard breaks, granting a temporary buff that increasing his attack power and grants hyper armor. Damages nearby foes with a stagger while grounded or crashing knockback on juggle. An alternate reprisal of his original R1 Type Action from the previous Warriors Orochi games. *Musou - Heavenly Gale (天空砲): Circle: Sends forth a tornado via outward slash. Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4 *Alternate Musou - Stormy Rage (天空轟断破): R1 + Circle: Switches the grip on his weapon, then swings around to unleash a powerful unblockable fiery slash around him. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4 Character type changed from Power to Technique. Gains the ability to sidestep, sidestep-dash attack and to critically hit, along with a new Type Action. *X, Triangle: Drives weapon unto the earth while landing via a turning drop slam. (Ultimate only): In version 1.03, a bug has been fixed that involves this move not properly activating fire attributes like the original crescent blade C1. *R1: An alternate version of his C1 and EX attack in tandem. Slams his weapon's butt-end on the ground, which launches foes upward with a fire-based shockwave. Guan Yu then finishes with a forward-reaping slash that inflicts spiraling crashing knockback. Both parts have fire element attached. *X, R1 (Ultimate only): Releases three short-ranged slash waves at different directions (diagonal-right-downward and diagonal-left-downward both kesagiri-style, then straight-outward to the right) while hovering in the air. First two waves launch normally, while the final wave has a small spiral launch. Guan Yu keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. *EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Reaps forward with his blade which leaves behind a trail of green-colored streaks; sends forth an invisible wave of energy that hits a far distance and may inflict more than one hit.EX Attack: , : Same as before, but instead inflicts slowed-down hitstun instead.Musou: : Same as before in terms of animation, but slashes out a green trail of energy instead. Also inflicts guard break. *Aerial Musou - Ascending Dragon (天空昇龍波): X, Circle: Turns around in midair after his initial animation, slam-slashing the ground to launch a pillar of green-tinted energy that inflicts multiple hits. Executed in a fashion akin to his original Sure-Killing Art R1 Type Action and his jumping charge. Used in Warriors Orochi 4. *Awakening Musou: Does quick upward strikes repeatedly. He then unleashes a wide slashing motion that releases a sudden burst. After inflicting a certain amount of hits, he initiates two sweeping slashes diagonally and horizontally several times before thrusting weapon forcefully. Category:Guru Some/Truth Be Told Inbetween Characters Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters Category:Playable Characters